


Love and Kids are full of Rainbows

by Smiley



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feels, Little Kids Everywhere, M/M, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiley/pseuds/Smiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know, Sid. Hockey all for you. Not for me. Kids teach, life more than hockey.”  Geno squeezes Sid's shoulder attentively.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Kids are full of Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> I love these guys as much as they love each other. Maybe a bit more. That's all.  
> I know my writing needs to improve a lot, so please, bear with me!

“Dr. Smith, Mr. Crosby is here.” Female voice pierces the quietness of the room. Dr. Smith looks up from his papers and presses the button to answer. 

“Thank you, Caroline. Send him in.” 

He puts the papers back into the drawer and picks up a pen and a sheet of paper. He knows he won’t need them, but he prepares them anyway. Just in case. 

“Hello, Doctor.” Sidney gives an uneasy smile as he enters the room and closes the door behind him attentively. He looks around himself as if it was for the first time he stepped into the already familiar office. 

“Hello, Sidney. Sit down, please.” Dr. Smith gives him a warm smile seeing that Sid has no intention making himself comfortable and still stands right in front of the door.

“Can I offer you something? A glass of water?” Doctor asks carefully. 

“No, I’m fine.” Sid finally sits down. He puts his hands together and places them in his lap. He doesn’t look at the doctor, just stares in front of himself. The room is completely quiet, only the tickling of the clock on the wall can be heard. 

“So…” Dr. Smith starts playing with his pen.

“I’m fine, I’m happy. Like, finally happy.” Sid interrupts him. 

“That’s really good. I’m so happy for you, Sid. What is the reason of that happiness?” Doctor puts the pen down on his massive oaken table and looks at Sid. 

“Well, hockey, of course. I’m back, no more concussion symptoms. The lockout is over and I just feel well. I’m finally healthy and playing. I enjoy my life much more than before.” Sid still eyes the floor.

“Sure, hockey makes you happy. That’s nothing new.” Doctor Smith knows far too well that hockey is the only thing that makes his famous client really happy. He is from Pittsburgh and doesn’t live under the rock so he knows that Sid is currently a league leader having more points than anybody else. He also knows that Pens are the best team in their conference and on a winning streak. He just smiles at Sid and nods.

“I’m really glad it worked out so well for you, but you know Sid….you never told me why do you insist on being the best? You seem too determined, pushing yourself too hard, focusing on hockey as if your life depended on it. There are other things than hockey that can make you happy. Is there a reason why you work yourself so hard? Are you trying to prevent yourself from thinking about something else or…?” 

“I don’t see a reason for our meetings anymore.” Sid interrupts the psychologist again. This time he looks at Smith sternly. “They told me that these sessions could help me while I was out with concussion and feeling weird and lonely. I did it because they asked me to. The club management, I mean. I am fine now, so we can end these meetings. I don’t need them, I don’t need you. I need hockey. Only hockey. Now I have it back.” Sid snaps and stands up abruptly. 

“As you wish. It was nice talking to you, young man. If you need my help anytime again, just let me know, okay?” Smith stands up as well. Sidney nods, shakes his hand shortly and leaves, closing the door carefully.

There is a knock on the door of the doctor’s office a few minutes after Sid leaves. “Come in!” Smith calls and picks up the papers from his drawer again. 

“Doctor, has Mr. Crosby already left? What happened? He looked weird and he gave me that look like he was never going to come back.” Caroline looks worried. 

“He won’t come back again, Caroline. He’s done with us.” Smith just shakes his head.

“Uh, so should I put his file to the archive?” Caroline asks quietly.

“Not yet.” Doctor puts his glasses on and starts browsing through his files. Caroline shrugs and closes the door leaving the doctor to himself and his thoughts only. 

***

 

Sidney wakes up feeling the morning sun beams dancing on his face. He stares at the ceiling for a while, trying not to think too much about the dull pain in his jaw. Finally, he pushes the covers away and sits up. He puts some sweatpants and a T-shirt on and drags himself to the bathroom. He washes his hands and his face trying to touch it only feebly. He casts his look at the face in the mirror in front of him. His upper lip looks a bit thinner than usual and is still sore with the visible cut through it, his jaw is mildly swollen, but it looks slightly better. Not bad, he thinks. 

Sid runs his fingers through his curls, trying to smooth them. He fails, so he just let them dangle lazily and walks to the kitchen. 

“Morning, Sid, you’re already up?” Sid’s mom asks cheerfully while putting the fruits to the blender. 

“Yep. Thanks for making me a shake, mom. You’re the only person I know that wakes up before me.” Sid smiles warmly before he realizes that he shouldn’t be smiling too much. It still hurts. 

“Anything for you, my dear. Will the strawberry shake be enough for your breakfast? I can make you scrambled eggs as well. You look slimmer, you know. ” Trina pats him on the shoulder.

“I’m starving, mom. I’d love to have the eggs as well.” Sid smiles again being honestly happy about his appetite coming back. 

It’s really nice to have his parents around, his sister came to see him, too, during the Easter break. It’s nice to be at home and rest, but it’s driving Sid crazy. He can’t talk too much, well, he shouldn’t talk at all, but screw it, he can’t be quiet for a week. What’s even worse, well, the worst, he can’t practice and play hockey. And hockey makes him happy. He tries his best to look content and optimistic, but deep down, he suffers from the lack of hockey. 

He goes out with his friends, doesn’t complain when he sips his soup while his friends chew on juicy steaks, even though he’d love to tell them they’re all bastards for eating such yummy meals in front of him. He even manages to smile and look in good spirits posing for a few pics with some intrusive fans, but the sadness in his eyes isn’t going away. He needs hockey back and as soon as possible. 

***  
The sadness in his eyes must be palpable as Dan Bylsma notices it, too. “What’s new, Sid? Ready to come back?” he pats Sid amicably.

“Not really.” Sid shrugs. “Dentist said there were still some things to do. They need to make a few more surgeries and repair the root canals before I’ll be able to come back. Until that’s sorted out, I can’t work out.” 

“Oh well, you’ll be back, soon, buddy. Don’t worry. Just find something to cheer you up while you’re out, okay? Playoffs will be here soon and you’ll be on the ice in your best beast mode, no worries.” Dan smiles encouragingly. 

“I hope so, Dan.” Sid politely replies, but he is nervous and really unhappy that he can’t jump on the ice right in that precise moment. He can’t watch his teammates getting all ready for the practice, so he just shuffles to the corridor of the arena. 

On his way out, he bumps into Ray Shero.  
“Ah, Sid, great to see you here! You look good. I heard you’d be back in a few weeks, so I had something planned for you. I mean besides hockey. I know you have some spare time now…so… I thought you could do something for the club and it will make you feel good as well.” 

“What is it, Ray?” Sid is skeptical. 

“There is a new orphanage on the Chestnut Street. They just opened it. It would be nice if you could drop by and say hi to the kids. What do you think, Sid?” 

“Sure, I will do it!” Sid’s eyes lit up. He loves kids and it sounds like a really nice change from his usual routine. 

***

It’s Monday afternoon. Trina went shopping, there’s nothing good on TV and he has already read all books about Second World War he currently possesses. Sid is lying on the coach sipping his juice when he suddenly remembers his conversation with Shero. He almost forgot about the visit in the orphanage. He finishes his juice, changes his clothes, putting on his brand new hoodie, he doesn’t really know why, he just likes it and drives to the Chestnut Street. The orphanage is a small, orange building behind a green fence. There is a large sandbox in front of the building and small benches under the trees. The trees are mostly lime-trees and poplars, Sid notices. 

Not too far from the entrance is a bigger bench and some old lady sits on it. She is listening to her transistor radio, face turned up, soaking the sun. Sid wonders what she is doing there. He nods at her as he passes, but she doesn’t react, her face immobile, eyes almost shut. 

Sid makes his way through the maze of swings and spring riders. Equipment in the children playground is brightly colorful and Sid thinks that the green color of the swings doesn’t really fit with the red color of the slides. And that weird shade of purple on the playhouse’s roof. He wonders who chose such crazy colors. The orphanage is nice though. Small, but really familiarly looking. It gives the visitor a comfortable feeling, one of the big house where everyone is welcome. There are even smiling childlike faces above the entrance door, waving their stick thin hands and saying “Welcome” and “Hello”. Sid smiles at them as if they were real. 

***  
He lets himself in and slowly walks through the corridors. He follows the sound of echoing laughter coming from a big playroom. He quietly steps in. There is a very tall and somehow skinny guy standing next to the window with a kid in his arms. He holds the kid and the kid is sticking a bunch of drawn daffodils on a window. 

“Good, right there. Very good. You did well…you deserve to fly now.” The tall man says and strokes the hair of the kid lovingly. He takes the kid, it's a small boy, Sid can now tell that and brings him high into the air. The boy moves his arms, imitating wings and the tall guy buzzes like an engine of an airplane. He starts moving around the room, changing the height and the speed with which the kid flies and they are both giggling. 

Sid watches them interact and has to smile. The guy is so tall and big and the boy is tiny. He looks lost in the arms of the guy who hugs him as mother bear hugs her cubs. Sid feels warm inside. The guy puts the laughing boy down on the ground and asks: “Who next? Who will stick snowdrop on window?” 

Tiny blonde girl steps to him and smiles: “Me.” 

“Good, Nathalie so good. You best, but very small. Need a ladder.” He grins at Nathalie mischievously. 

“No, you are taller than a ladder, G.” Nathalie smiles shyly. Then she turns and spots Sid. She gets all shy and ashamed and grabs the tall guy's pants. She hugs his leg and hides behind it. Only her blonde hair is sticking from behind the huge frame of G. 

“What happened?” G turns around as well and… “Oh, we have visit. Hello, visitor.” G grins and the kids start laughing and waving their wee hands at Sid. Nathalie sticks her face out and gives Sid a lazy smile.

“Um, hi.” Sid shoves his hands into his pockets and stands at the threshold looking really awkward. 

“Why not come here? Closer? Come, say hello to kids.” G takes Nathalie's hand and mimics at Sid to come join them. 

Sid is almost blushing, he doesn't know why, but he feels really stressed at the moment. It's just kids, I love them, he repeats to himself. He steps forward and smiles just a bit as he remembers that he still misses some teeth. “Hey kids.” 

“Hellooooo.” All kids salute in unison. G grins at all of them and shakes his head. “Sorry, they very friendly. Welcome. I'm Evgeni, call me Geno. Or G like kids. They learn alphabet, like G the most.” Sid thinks that Geno is really charming. 

“I'm Sidney. Sorry for bothering you. I didn't want to interrupt you or anything, I just came to say hey.” Sid shakes Geno's hand. 

“No problem.” Geno pats his shoulder with one hand, other one is still clutched by Nathalie's tiny fist. “We love visits. Not have many here. Just opened.” 

“Great.” Sid doesn't have time to say anything else as one of the kids, a cheeky little brunette looks up at him and starts laughing: “You don't have teeth. I have more than you.” 

“Bessie, that not nice. How you treat visit? Be nice girl, say sorry.” Geno frowns at Bessie, but Sid knows he doesn't mean it. 

“Sorry.” Bessie says, but she still can't stop laughing.

“It's okay. I really don't have some teeth.” Sid looks around him, now THAT is kinda embarrassing.

“You didn’t drink your milk?” Little boy with chubby cheeks asks. 

“Yeah, something like that.” Sid feels really uneasy now. 

“Come on, kids, be nice or tooth fairy will take you teeth, too.” Geno winks at Sid. “We just go to have some snack. You stay?” He asks. 

“Um, I don't know. I…” Sid would rather run away as fast as he can but then Bessie looks at him with her round dark eyes and says: “You should stay, we have a cup of milk with our snack. Good for you!” Sid laughs and nods: “Yeah, I'll definitely stay for the milk.” 

Geno is still holding Nathalie when he tells the kids to make pairs and go to the dining room with him. Kids obey without hesitation.  
“You have no pair.” Nathalie says looking at Sid.

“Here, take Josh.” Geno pushes a small shy boy forward and puts his hand in Sid's. Sid's palm is sweaty, but he takes the little hand and smiles at Josh encouragingly. He doesn't know what to say so he just brushes his hair away from his forehead and follows Geno out of the playroom. 

 

***  
Kids sit around the table making a small circle and hungrily watch Geno distributing their snacks. Everybody also gets a piece of fruit and as promised, a cup of milk. 

“You can have any food?” Geno asks Sid. 

“Not really, just liquids.” Sid shifts nervously. “Can I help you somehow?” He needs to make himself useful. 

“Yes, please. Give bananas to kids, can you?” Geno takes a couple of bananas and gives them to Sid, knuckles of their fingers brushing. It's just a very quick touch, it doesn't last more than a second, but Sid feels something weird going through his body. He shrugs it off and divides the bananas among the kids. Kids happily crunch their snacks, smiling widely and chatting among themselves. 

“Do you work alone here?” Sid asks, cup of milk clutched between his hands.

“No, I have help. Another guy here work with me, but he lazy.” Geno laughs and takes a bite of his banana. “What happened to your face? Accident?”

“Yeah, accident.” Sid nods and sips his milk. “So, don't you need some help or something?”  
That question was asked too quickly and now he can't take it back.

Geno's eyes shine with joy. “Yes, you come anytime and be with kids. You bit strange, but will do better. Takes time, I know.” His eyes are very kind and warm, Sid thinks. 

“Well, I had better go. It was nice to meet you all.” Sid excuses himself as he puts the glass back on the counter. 

“Bye, Sid. Come back again. Say bye, kids.” Geno smiles.

“Bye, Sid!” Kids wave at Sid. 

“Come to see us tomorrow, Sid.” Nathalie whispers. She is very shy, but it seems that she likes Sid a lot. 

“I will try to.” 

“Promise?” Cheeky Bessie asks. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Geno accompanies Sid to the door. “See you soon.” He flashes him a shiny smile and Sid just smiles back, feeling much better than a few days ago. 

The old lady still sits on the bench as Sid passes her on his way to the car, but it seems that she gives him a slightly curious look. 

 

***  
“Honey, where have you been? I was almost worried.” Sid's mom calls at him from the kitchen right in the same moment as Sid steps into the house.

“I went to the orphanage. Forgot to tell you, sorry. Ray mentioned that I could visit, so I did. It was pretty awesome, the kids are… amazing.” Sid leans against the kitchen counter, seemingly lost in his memories of the afternoon with kids and Geno.

“Aw, that's so sweet, darling. You've always been a great kid and I'm sure you'll make a great dad. The dinner is ready, will you have some soup?”

“Sure.” Sid nods absentmindedly. When he goes to sleep later that night, the words of his mom don't leave him. Great dad. He would love to be one, but there are some problems. He doesn't want to think about it now, though. His dreams are still filled with Nathalie's blond hair, Bessie's brown eyes and Geno's smile. 

***

Sid goes to the doctor's appointment on the following day. The dentist makes some reparations and informs him that there's still a lot of work that needs to be done before they can put in the implants. He also says that Sid can slowly start eating solid food and that makes Sid feel really relieved. He is happy and he wants to share his happiness with the kids. And with Geno, obviously. He skips his lunch and drives right to the orphanage. 

The building is quiet and Sid realizes that the kids must be napping. Of course, they always do after lunch, Sid thinks. He tiptoes to the kitchen and finds Geno slicing a cake. 

“Hello.” Sid whispers. “I'm sorry I completely forgot about the nap. I wanted to see the kids so much.” His hazel eyes sparkle with pure joy.

“Hello Sid! So good you here. I like you come back. Kids will be very happy. Want to eat something?” Geno seems honestly surprised that Sid came to see them again.

“I still can't eat too much, but I skipped my lunch and I'm starving.” Sid blushes and puts his hands together behind his back.

“You bad kid, Sid. Have to eat lunch. Here, I give you something.” Geno opens the huge fridge and fishes out some yogurt and milk. He picks up a spoon and a glass, pours the milk and hands the spoon with yogurt to Sid. 

“Thanks.” Sid could eat an elephant and even a simple yogurt seems like the yummiest meal. “It was very good, thank you.” He moves to the sink and washes the spoon and the glass. Geno watches him attentively. 

“You have milk moustache.” Geno grins and moves to Sid, running his thumb over Sid's upper lip and then wiping his hands on his apron. 

“Oh, that's embarrassing.” Sid quickly licks his lips. Geno looks mesmerized as he says: “Not embarrassing. I used, kids have it all time.” 

Geno takes the apron off as he puts the pieces of bread on the separate plates and looks at Sid:  
“Help me spread the butter on them?” 

“Um, sure. Why don't you use peanut butter?” 

“Sid rich. We don't have peanut butter here. We small orphanage. I pay for food. Me and Nealsy, that lazy help.”

“Oh, I didn't know.” Sid feels stupid. “I could, erm, help you financially. If you need some help, of course. I love peanut butter, kids deserve it.”

“You won lottery, Sid?” Geno laughs while preparing the plates with snack. He puts them on the table and grabs Sid's shoulder.

“Come, we wake them up. You want help, help.” Sid is ushered to the children's bedroom by Geno's insistent grabbing of his elbow.

“Hey, buddy, time to wake up.” Sid finger-combs Josh's curls. Josh stirs in his bed and opens just one eye. He blinks and looks at Sid. “Sid!” He yells happily and opens the second eye. It doesn't take long before he jumps into Sid's arms and gives Sid a big hug.  
“I missed you too, buddy.” Sid cheers up. 

“Hello Sid. You are back.” Nathalie smiles, eyes cast down, fighting with her shyness. Her hair is even lighter in the sunlight coming in through the window. Sid caresses her cheek and she blushes.  
“I couldn't not come. I missed you, guys.” Sid whispers.

“Of course, he came. He promised.” Bessie stands up from her bed and grabs a handful of Sid's hair as he kneels down to be closer to her. She pats him tenderly and gives him a cheeky grin. 

When Sid looks up, he can see Geno holding the chubby little guy, Timothy, his name is, in his arms and watching Sid very attentively. His eyes are fond and deep and Sid feels hypnotized. He smiles uneasily and stands up. “You're mine pair today, Sid.” Bessie proclaims and grabs Sid's hand taking him to the dining room. 

“She bossy, Sid, beware. Will do good wife.” Geno calls from the behind. Sid can hear him chuckling.

***

The kids in the orphanage got so used to Sid visiting him that they don't even blink when Sid comes again. They are all sitting around the table in the playroom. It's raining outside, so Geno can't take them out for the walk and they draw instead. Geno sits in the middle, crayons and pencils of all colors lying in front of him. He is really focused on his picture. While he's in the middle of coloring the teddy bear's head brown, Sid steps into the room. 

“Hi, Sid. Sit down and draw with us.” Geno says without moving his eyes from the paper.

“Hi, Sid.” Kids salute him. 

“He can't sit with us, G. His butt is too big.” Who else, but Bessie makes a spirited remark. All kids start laughing.

“You're one cheeky monkey, Bessie.” Sid laughs. She's proven right later when Sid sits on the tiny chair, but his butt seems to get stuck. 

Nevertheless, he picks some crayons and a clean sheet of paper and starts drawing. They all work quietly, Sid trying to concentrate on his unsuccessful drawing. He wanted to draw his dog, Sam, but he kinda sucks at drawing. “Sorry, Sid, it looks like a fat mouse, not like a dog.” Timothy smiles and Sid just squeezes his cheeks making him laugh even more.

Geno finishes his drawing, a big smiling teddy bear. Sid has never seen a cuter picture. He fights his urge to ask Geno if he could take that picture with him. He would hide it in his drawer knowing that just one look at it would make any bad day better. He never finds the courage to ask, so he just helps Geno to pin it up on the corkboard in the hall. 

“Why did you draw a teddy bear?” Sid asks Geno as they later talk over a cup of coffee.

“I from Russia. My friend Ilya says bear our national animal. We all love bears. Bears great mothers, protect kids. I do, too.” There is a flick of sadness in Geno's lovely eyes and it makes Sid forget about his embarrassing moment when he wasn't able to stand up from the tiny chair and Geno had to help him. He took his hand and helped to push Sid out and Sid was blushing all the way down to his chest. 

While on his way home, the old lady on the bench looks at Sid. Just for a moment, but she does. Then she turns her face back up to the sun. 

 

***

Sid is told by his doctor that he can return on the ice. He is shining with happiness. Hockey makes him happy. Well, hockey and also, the kids in the orphanage. And Geno. Sid thinks about him a lot. He never admired anyone more in his whole life. Sure, he had a lot of hockey idols, a lot of family members he admired, but Geno took it to the entirely new level by being the most awesome human being he ever met. He took a dozen of little kids, from babies and toddlers to the bigger ones and was their parent, their friend, their everything. He prepared them meals, played with them, took them for a walk, washed them, tucked them to the beds. He never complained or asked for help, his days filled with love for kids and joy when they gave him that love back. Sid was amazed. He had a very warm and fuzzy feeling in his chest every time he visited the orphanage and his thoughts flew from hockey to the kids and Geno very often. 

“Hey, what are you always thinking about? Running drills in your mind already?” Flower couldn't help himself, he had to chirp Sid again. 

“No, I just… I thought how great it was that I was back.” Sid tapped Flower's pads and hurried himself to the ice.

“You didn't lose any of your speed, man. You're quicker than light.” Duper laughed into his ear.

“Um, Duper. Can I ask you something?” Sid gave him a serious look.

“Sure. What is it, Sid? Wanna ask, who's better winger for you? Me or Kuni? Cause I really don't know that one.” 

“What is your kids’ favorite toy?” Sid asks earnestly.

“What is what? Wait, Sid, is there anything you want to tell us?” Duper looks honestly shocked.

“Nevermind.” Sid skates off.

As he scores through the hole between Flower's legs, he looks at the logo of the Pens and nods to himself. Plushy Penguins will be just fine. 

***

“Siiiiiiiiiid” Josh runs to him as he spots Sid walking to the sandbox. Sid's hands are full with packets, but he still manages to free one of them to give Josh a friendly squeeze. 

“Hi, Sid. Nice you came again. We play. Make mud pies.” Geno lights up scooping up more sand and pushing it with his already dirty hands.

“It must be bigger, G.” Timothy drags Geno's sleeve and adds more water and sand to the castle that's being built. 

The kids are sitting between Geno's long legs that are now buried in the sand and chat happily. The sun shines, the spring has finally come. Sid puts the gifts slowly on the ground and sits right next to Geno. He picks a small spade and digs in the sandbox. He seems carefree and happy. He thinks that he wouldn't change these moments for anything else. 

“I can, um, work again. No more pains, I'm good to go.” Sid says to Geno. 

“Is great.” Geno doesn't say anything more and instead cuddles Nathalie to his chest. The breeze tousled her hair and Geno carefully tries to make her a new ponytail. “Hold.” He hands Sid some hairclips. They have the shape of a lady-bug. Sid reaches over and brushes a strand of Nathalie's hair from her face, carefully clipping it. Geno looks up at him and gives him such a tender look that Sid feels like melting into a puddle.

He thinks about that moment when he’s falling asleep later that day. Geno cuddling little blonde Nathalie, she standing between his legs, her tiny hands placed on Geno's chest, kissing him on the cheek and giving Sid a shy smile. Geno combing her hair and making her a ponytail while Sid clips the unruly strands. It felt like they were her parents and Nathalie was their daughter. It was so intimate and so utterly perfect. It crushed Sid's heart. 

***  
They spend more and more time outside as it gets warmer. Susie is swinging, Timothy hangs from the jungle gym and Josh is running around in small circles, the hyperactive kid he is. Nathalie doesn't move from Geno. She holds her doll and shows her to Geno. Geno puts a hat on the doll's head saying seriously that the doll can't get sick and it isn't warm enough. He puts her to the pram and swings it so the doll can fall asleep. 

“Why did you choose this job?” Sid asks with admiration in his eyes. He loves the kids and feels closer to them every day, but he still isn't anywhere near to Geno's patience and love for them.

Geno gives him a fond look. “I loved two things most. Kids and hockey. I came to US to play hockey, but knee says no. So kids win. They said come help with little orphans. Couldn't say no. Love them. You know, there nothing more lovely. Kids my life.” 

Sid looks to the side as he fights the tears in his eyes. “I never knew about you and hockey. I'm so sorry, it must have been tough. Hockey is…” 

“I know, Sid. Hockey all for you. Not for me. Kids teach, life more than hockey.” Geno squeezes Sid's shoulder attentively. 

“How long have you known?” Sid asks while Geno starts to push the pram with the doll.

“Since you came. You Sidney Crosby, here Pittsburgh, everybody know you. Even with no teeth. Glad you came. Think before that it because you must, because good image important. Now different, you change.” Geno pats Sid and smiles. He takes Nathalie's hand. 

She looks up at Sid and for the first time talks with no shyness. “Wanna see my doll? Her name is Audrey. I'm her mom. She's my baby. She's happy, she has a mom. I don't have a mom, but I'm happy, too, because I have G.” Geno kisses the top of her head. Sid doesn't know what to say, so he just nods and kneels down to hug Nathalie very fiercely. 

The old lady looks at Sid again and shakes her head as if meditating about his behavior.

***  
The next time he arrives, the kids and Geno are playing hide-and-seek. Their giggling can be heard from miles away. Geno's counting in his heavily accented English: “One, two, three, four, five…” 

Sid puts his index finger to his lips and makes shhh to the kids. He wants to surprise Geno. He hides behind an old huge maple. Its trunk is rough and Sid runs his fingers on it, feeling the hard wrinkles underneath. He can almost feel the life pulsing under it. 

While he thinks about maples as the symbols of his home country and about the old maples they used to climb on back home in Cole Harbour, Geno comes closer to him. Sid can't see him as Geno crawls quietly from behind. Sid remembers how his mom laughed, calling him a little squirrel when he returned home with his T-shirt torn and sticky with resin. Chasing with the kids here, playing outside and laughing, it all makes him feel at home.

“Got you. Canadians and maples inseparable.” Geno embraces him from behind and Sid squeaks surprisingly. He can't move as Geno's holding him really tight. He turns around and his back hits the tree trunk. His face is inches from Geno's and he can feel his breath. Geno's arms are still wrapped around him and it seems like the kids are still hiding cause Sid can't hear their giggling anymore, just the wild beating of his own heart. 

“You need better hide.” Geno grins. 

“No, I feel great right here. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else.” Sid says. He means it. 

***

“So, I see that the kids from the Chestnut Street found a way into your heart.” Ray Shero smiles as Sid excitedly informs him that he just ordered about 20 plushy penguins for the orphanage. 

“Yes, they're incredible. There aren't many kids, but they're so awesome. Little Josh is really hyperactive, he runs more than me, Bessie is so cheeky, she always makes me blush, Nathalie is a sweetheart and she is so shy, Tim has a sweet tooth like me and Susie never stops smiling. Craig is a new one, he's really moody and sulky sometimes, but I always make him smile when we play with the toy-trains. His eyes just shine and…” Sid stops, looking at Ray and feeling strange. He never talks for so long and so excitedly if it doesn't concern hockey. 

Ray just smiles and nods. “I knew you'd love that place. Geno is pretty amazing. What he does for those kids, it's simply incredible. He's one in a million.” 

“Yes, he totally is.” Sidney has to agree as his smile freezes for a second and warm memories of Geno flow his heart.

He brings the penguins wrapped in colorful paper and the kids leap with joy. They can't stop whooping and yaying at seeing Sid and the packages. Sid gives every one of them a plushy toy and kids carefully unwrap them. 

“Slowly, don't tear paper. Paper can use again, it important. We save nature.” Geno says with a serious and thoughtful look on his face. Sid comes to him and hands him a penguin as well.  
“This one is for you.”

“Thanks, Sid. Didn't have to. Very nice of you, you best.” Geno squeezes the penguin, waves his little wings and makes him talk. “Hello, kids. I penguin. I can't fly, but I very cute bird anyway.”

Nathalie joins Sid by his hip and hugs his legs. Sid kneels down to her and she gives him a kiss. “Thank you, nobody ever gave me such a nice gift. Just G and you.” She whispers.

Sid kisses her back. His heart is tight in his chest.

“Come, I have something for you.” Geno tells him. He follows Geno to the playroom. Geno picks up a small medallion. “We made. From us for you. Hope you like.” 

It's made from a carton, tiny photo of the kids and Geno glued in the front and it hangs on a very cheap leather string, but Sid can't stop looking at it. “Thank you so much.” He says and hugs Geno. He buries his head in Geno's shoulder and inhales his scent. All kids come to join and they end up in one big collective hug. Sid was never so touched by such a simple gift. 

He scores in the following match and right after he does, he pulls the small medallion from underneath his jersey and kisses it thinking about the kids and Geno and dedicating the goal to them. That's how his new tradition is born. From now on, every goal will be theirs. 

 

***  
Caroline's voice is shaking as she says: “Doctor, you have a visitor.”

Dr. Smith is confused and appalled. “Who is it, Caroline?”

“It's Mr. Crosby.” She says slowly and precisely. 

“Let him in.” Dr. Smith puts his glasses down and smiles. He was sure that Mr. Crosby would be back. 

Sidney steps into his office hesitantly. He doesn't sit or lie down on the couch as usually. He paces around the office for a moment before he finds the courage to speak: “I have no one to talk to and I just need to.” 

“Sure, that's why I'm here. Tell me everything, Sid.” Dr. Smith leans backward in his leather chair and puts his hands behind his neck.

Sid still can't face him so he walks to the window. He stands in front of it and looks out. He seems to be lost in his thoughts for a while and then he lets the flow of his thoughts get concrete: “You asked why I focused on hockey so much. If I needed to hide something. People don’t push themselves so much if they're okay with everything, right? You know, since I was a kid, I worked damn hard. Got up at 5 am every morning for the practice cause I knew I had to, I could be the best player. I had talent and skills and will. My father pushed me further than I thought I could go. I worked so hard. I repeated every drill hundreds of times. I kept on shooting on the dryer until I was exhausted, trying my best to improve my slapshot. I grew up like that. I was fixed on hockey and nothing else. I grew up for hockey.”

He stops. Sun is reflecting on his face. He stares in front of him. “I wanted to be better and better and better. I had no other life, just hockey and I loved it. I loved the feeling of being the best, of improving and beating everyone. It made me so proud and happy. I didn't envy other kids, I didn’t want to go out and drink or sleepover or have a girlfriend. That's how I was, that's how I am, that's just me. Hockey was my only love. Until I went to Rimouski.”

Sid suddenly stops. His face is pale. His look is fixed to the green leaves of the plant next to the window. He strokes them absentmindedly. Doctor Smith moves forward, listening more attentively. “I found out I fell in love with Jimmy when I was 16. He meant to me more than anyone before. I spent my entire free time with him. He made me choke with laughter and provoked the feelings I never knew about. I came home radiant with joy, but when I told my parents, they….I knew right away they were worried. They said I was too young and couldn’t know what love was about. They said I was confused and had to focus on hockey more. When I said goodbye to Jimmy a year later, I cried for the first time in my life.” 

Sid turns his face back to the window, his hands clutching the silky white curtains. “I shut myself down. I lived for hockey only. Since I came to Pittsburgh I didn't think about anything else. I told myself it would be better if I never fell in love again. They laughed and asked why I wasn’t dating. Everybody I mean. Girls threw themselves at me. They told me I was hot. I pushed them politely away. I could have any girl I'd want they said, well, I never wanted a girl just for starters.” Sid shakes his head and laughs incredulously. His body tenses up.

“I never told anyone that I was…gay. My agent would freak out. Whole world would. Face of the NHL is gay. They say people understand and are supportive. I know they are not. My parents were perplexed when I told them about Jimmy, so how should the others react? I rather said I didn't find the right one yet, I declined to talk about it and hoped that people would stop gossiping. I learned how to shut myself completely, I became reluctant to the feelings, resilient towards touches. I built a wall around me. That wall is thick and strong and should protect my fragile me that has been shattered when I lost Jimmy. Cause I lost myself then, too.” 

Sid's fists clench the curtains tightly, his body nervously shaking, his face hard as a stone. He is breathing heavily. Smith doesn't say anything, he knows he can't interrupt him. “I thought nobody could change it, but then I met him. He is…he has everything I ever wanted. He is so much more perfect than me. He is the most awesome person I have ever met. The way he talks and his eyes smile and sparkle. The way he moves, his body slowly moving from side to side. That warmth coming from him, that feeling he gives me, feeling of belonging somewhere and with someone. When I'm with him, I feel at home. He is my harbor, you know? He made my wall crumble down and I stand in front of him, naked and fragile. I'm so frightened. I'm afraid that he is too good and I don't deserve him, afraid that he isn't even the same as me, afraid of what it would all bring as it's completely new for me…” 

Sid pauses, his hands calming down and he looks at the doctor for the first time: “I'm scared to death, scared to love, but I need love. And when I think about love, I see him. For the first time in my life, I think about something else than hockey. I think about him during matches sometimes and it scares me. It's stronger than me but I need it. I need the touch, I need to know I'm worth of someone's love, I need to know someone cares about me for who I'm, I need someone to remind me that I'm more than a famous hockey player and that's what he does for me. I-I just-I guess-I really-I need him.” 

Sid sinks into the chair and puts his head into his hands closing his eyes and exhaling sharply. “Sid, embrace that feeling. Go and talk to him. Remember how I told you that there are other things in life that can make you entirely happy? He, Sidney, he can.” 

Dr. Smith stands up and hugs Sid, patting his back and smiling. “Good luck, my boy.” 

“So is he doing better? He looked so when he walked away.” Caroline flashes a smile through the door to the doctor's office. 

“He is on a good way.” Doctor smiles thoughtfully.

***

When Sid arrives to the orphanage, he can't find Geno anywhere. His heart drops and his breath is ragged. He runs from one room to another, but there is no sign of Geno.  
Finally, he bumps into someone in the kitchen. 

“Hey, man, slow it down, eh? You wanna wake the kids up? You run around like a madman.” A young man is sitting next to the kitchen counter peeling the potatoes. 

“Hey, I'm sorry. I'm Sidney…”

“Crosby, yeah, I know. Looking for G?” He throws the peeled potato to the bowl filled with water.

“Yes. Where is he?” Sid frowns. It never happened to him before that he wouldn't be able to find Geno and he freaks out.

“He's home. Has a day off.” 

“Uh, is he sick?” Sid's starting to panic. 

“Nah, his parents came from Russia to see him. I thought you knew. You are so close.” The guy scratches his brow with his index finger.

“Not really, we are just friends. I help him with the kids. You must be Nealsy, right? I have never seen you here before.” Sid smiles with his most polite smile.

“G doesn't give me many opportunities. He loves the kids too much. He wouldn’t shut up talking about them. And you, by the way.” Nealsy smirks.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Sid doesn't want to sound pathetic, but alas he knows, he does. 

“He really likes you. He thought you came here just to make your profile even better, but he said you fell in love with the kids and the place and was genuinely happy to help. That's nice of you, man.” Nealsy grabs the bowl and puts it on the counter.

“Thanks, but Geno is much better with kids than I'm.” Sidney shuffles his feet.

“He loves kids more than anything and can't really have his own, so…Shit, shouldn't have told you. Geno always says I'm a busy-body.” Nealsy laughs. “He's a great guy, don't hurt him, eh?” 

Sidney doesn't understand anything. Why can't Geno have his own kids? Are all women stupid if they don't want to have a kid with a man like G? And why should he hurt him? He loves him, for fuck's sake! He just shrugs and leaves the kitchen while Nealsy nods at him washing the potatoes under a huge flow of water.

Sid tiptoes to the bedroom and watches the kids sleep. They look so innocent and fragile. He doesn't want to wake them up, but he can't resist walking among their tiny beds, covering them up, caressing their warm faces and kissing their sweet-scented hair. Nathalie stirs in her bed, opens her eyes, smiles and closes them again before drifting off, her wee ankle sticking from underneath the pink cover.

The old lady is on sitting on the bench as always. She looks at Sid and smiles. 

***

Sid’s tying his shoe laces ready to go out when his phone starts buzzing. As soon as he answers, he can hear Taylor chuckle. “Hey, bro! How’s it going? All good? Ready for the playoffs?”

“Hey, Taylor. Yep, I’m mighty fine. Can’t wait for the playoffs to begin. We’ll crush them, I’m sure. I just worked on my wristshot last night and…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You totally own everyone, so just shut up about it, ’kay? That’s not why I’m calling.”

“So why do you call?”

“Um, I just used hockey cause I know I wouldn’t get your attention in any other way. So, I’m hearing you spend a lot of time in an orphanage. By a lot of time I mean every day. Is that right?” Taylor sounds provocatively.

“Who told you that?” Sidney isn’t amused.

“A little birdie? Oh, whatever, just tell me.” Sid’s sister laughs. 

“Yep, I do. There’s nothing wrong with it, the kids are very cute.” Sid exhales.

“Suure, mostly the 6’3'' tall one. He’s very cute.” Taylor is chuckling again. 

“Wait, what? Who told you about Geno?” Sid is perplexed. 

“I googled the orphanage and oh, Geno? Do you already have a sugary nickname for him? Way to go, bro! I knew you weren’t that shy when it came to cute guys with little kids.” 

“Taylor…” Sid whines to his phone.

“Don’t Taylor me! I just called to say that you have my approval. I saw how you looked when you were out during Easter. No hockey, no mood. Now you’re shining with happiness, being all laughs and smiles and your eyes are lit up. You might fool the others, but not me and mom. We know what’s going on.” 

“I guess it’s true.” Sid isn’t trying anymore, it’s completely useless to disagree with his sister, she knows him so well. Sid wonders how she manages to know his moods so perfectly without spending enough time with him. He thinks it’s the family bond, there isn’t any other explanation.

“I’m just happy for you! You deserve to be happy, bro! You know I love you and want the best for you. So keep it up, will you?”

“I’ll try to. And hey, I love you too, little sis.” Sid smiles.

“I’m as tall as you!” Sid can hear Taylor poking her tongue out at him. That cheeky monkey!  
“Don’t forget to say hi to Geno for me. He’s like the first person in the entire universe that made you think about other things than hockey. Must be amazing, I wonder if he’s really real.” Taylor keeps on chirping. 

“Okay. Now didn’t you have the practice to go to?” Sid practically rolls his eyes. His sister is worse than cheeky Bessie, he can swear. 

“Right. Talk to you later, bro! Bye, go, kick some ass on the ice and then tap some in the orphanage! Haha!” Taylor laughs before hanging up.

Sid can’t help himself, he has to laugh, his sister is incredible.

***

Sid can see Geno from miles. He’s wearing a tight hoodie and somehow ill-fitting pair of jeans, but it doesn’t make him look any less charming. He looks sad though. His face eyes the ground. He sits completely alone on the abandoned merry-go-round next to the sandbox, slowly moving his feet and kicking the empty space in front of him. Sid’s smile drops.

“G, what happened?” he says sadly when he gets closer to Geno.

“Timothy.” Geno looks up at Sid and his eyes have never been unhappier.

“Oh my God, what happened to him?” Sid can’t suddenly breathe.

“He away.” Geno shakes his head from side to side.

“What do you mean? Is he sick or?” The worst case scenarios run in Sid’s head. He tightly clutches the railing of the merry-go-round.

“No, he got adopted.” Geno exhales deeply and hangs his head.

Sid is relieved. He sits next to Geno and puts his arm around Geno’s muscular shoulders. “That’s good, G, isn’t it? He has a family now. He’ll be happy.”

“I know, but…” Geno’s words got stuck. “I love him much. I miss him. Those kids all like my kids. Feel sad when they leave. I know I not his dad but I worry he forget me. Hurts, you know?”

“Aw, Geno. I’m sure he’ll never forget you. Nobody can forget someone like you.” Sid is surprised where the courage to say those words came from. He judges it’s the feeling of ease he gets every time he is with Geno. 

Geno looks at Sid and gives him a painful smile. Sid pulls him closer and hugs him. They stay like that, hugging each other tight while sitting on an orange merry-go-round, the wind whispering in the leaves of the poplars above them, the sun slowly setting down. Sid thinks about little Timothy and his chubby cheeks, the way he smiled when Sid gave him a marshmallow and the way he chirped Sid about his drawing. He feels Geno’s pain as Geno’s chest gets heavier with every breath he takes. 

***

They sit in a complete silence until an alarming scream and howling doesn’t wake them up from their painful meditation. The scream is followed by a sound of infantile crying and they both blanch.

“Kids!” Geno jumps up and runs to the building, closely followed by Sid. They bump into Nathalie that runs toward them. “G, G! Josh fell down from the chair! He wanted to take a cookie from the counter and fell down, come quickly!”

They found Josh sitting on the cold tiled floor in the kitchen, his face torn by pain. His knee is badly bruised, covered in a thin layer of blood. He can’t stop crying.

“Josh, honey, don’t cry.” Sid runs to him and takes him to his arms instinctively. He cradles him and pats his back, lazily rubbing the nape of his neck, trying to stop his crying. “It’s nothing, buddy. It won’t hurt long, don’t worry.”

“I told him that he shouldn’t climb up to get that cookie. Bellyworship isn’t good!” Bessie proclaims with a victorious smile.

“Oh, Bessie, you bad girl. Josh hurt, don’t make fun.” Geno disapprovingly shakes his head while going to fetch some bandage and disinfection. 

“Will I have a bruise like you, Sid?” Josh finally stopped crying and watches Sid. 

“Yeah, but you’re a tough cookie, right? You’ll make it.” Sid smiles encouragingly.

Geno comes back and washes the small bruise with disinfection. “Will sting like bee, but just a moment. Be brave like Sid, okay?”

Josh smiles and fists Sid’s shirt. His knee twitches for a second when he feels the stinging. 

“Good, good, you real hero. Like hockey players. Look, just small bruise. Girls love. Right, Sid?” Geno smirks and puts a bandage on Josh’s knee. 

“Yeah, I guess. You’re great boy, Josh. Way to go, buddy.” Sid pats his hair and kisses his cheek. He stands up and hands Josh two cookies. “Here you are. One that you wanted and one for being so brave.” 

“You spoil our kids.” Geno laughs and blinks at Sid. Sid shivers as the words “our kids” hit him.

***

The playoffs have begun and normally, Sid loves playoffs and the excitement they bring, but now, knowing that there are more important things in his life than just hockey, he feels nervous for not being able to go to the orphanage as often as he’d like to. 

“What’s eating you, man? We kicked their butts tonight.” Flower chirps just for the heck of it and just because he’s simply Flower being Flower.

“Should have won both, not just one.” Sid snaps.

“Look at him, sassy captain being in a sulky mood again!” Flower rolls his eyes and laughs hysterically.

“Ha ha ha.” Sid smiles annoyingly before shutting his mind off and falling asleep.

His first steps from the airport lead directly to the toy store and he couldn’t care less that it’s 7am.  
He chooses the hugest teddy bear they have with a big red ribbon wrapped around his neck. The bear is insanely fluffy with round warm eyes and wide smile. “For Duper’s kid’s birthday.” Sid shrugs when the sales person gives him a quizzical look. 

He runs to the orphanage holding the bear tightly. The bear is so huge that Sid can be barely  
seen behind him. He opens the door with difficulties and spots Geno sitting on the carpet with kids sitting around him in a circle and Nathalie in his lap. He has a book opened on his knees and reads loudly: “And they lived happily ever after. End of fairy tale.” Sid could listen to his voice all day long. 

Geno suddenly shuts the book closed and looks up. “Who that big bear trying to get to our little house?” He asks in a rough voice.

“That’s just Sid being silly.” Bessie grins. 

“Siiiiiiiid!” All kids squeak and run to him. Sid almost falls down and the bear drops to the ground when the bunch of kids attacks him with hugs and kisses.

“They missed you. Long time see no Sid, they sad. I miss you, too.” Geno hugs Sid tightly. “Good you back.” 

“I wanted to come sooner, but we’re in New York. It’s playoffs time.” Sid smiles apologetically. 

“I know. Is miracle you here when playoffs on. Bring the bear for Josh?” Geno asks tenderly.  
“He does good. Loves Sponge-Bob bandage. Proud of bruise. Shows all girls. Little playboy now.” Geno genuinely laughs.

“Honestly, I brought the bear for you. I thought with me not being here often enough with the playoffs and Timothy being away…I thought you’d be lonely. So… I know it’s such a childish idea when I think about it now. Sorry, I’m helpless.” Sid feels his cheeks heat under Geno’s amused look.

“Is very nice of you, Sid. Will divide bear with Josh and other kids. Never too old for cuddling with bear, right?” Geno winks.

“Yes, I guess.” Sidney smiles and his eyes sparkle. Geno leans to him and kisses his cheek while the kids start jumping around and climbing on the massive teddy bear sharing him among themselves. Sid’s breath stops for a second.

The old lady on the bench nods her head when Sid passes and smiles at him a little bit more.

Sid touches the spot on his cheek where Geno kissed him before he falls asleep.

***

Pens won the first round of the playoffs and Sid was never happier and calmer. The reporters began calling him “Good Spirits”. The hockey victories and his harmony with Geno and kids make him so balanced and tranquil that he’s almost flying on the ice. Duper just raises his eyebrows in admiration every time Sid scores. He doesn’t need to say anything, he never saw his captain more content and radiant.

Sid divides his time among rink and orphanage every day now. He couldn’t spend his time better. Geno doesn’t cease to surprise him, though. He finds him in the kitchen on a lazy May afternoon. There is a new kid sitting in his lap. Geno pats his hair and stands up picking the oatmeal in a small bowl. The bowl is blue with the Smurfs painted on it. Geno sits next to the little blonde guy and picks some oatmeal with his little pale-blue spoon.

“Hey.” Sid salutes them.

“Hey Sid!” The eyes of the kids lit up immediately and they run to hug him.

The little guy that Geno’s spoon-feeding, just stirs nervously. 

“Don’t worry, buddy, Sid friend. Come, Sid, say hello to Jeremy, he new here.” Geno says.

Sid steps forward awkwardly, shaking the tiny hand of Jeremy. He can tell there’s something wrong with him. His eyes are beautifully blue, but his look is heart-breakingly vacant. 

Sid gives Geno a questioning look.

“Jeremy can’t see. His parents died in accident. He alive, but those pretty eyes can’t see.” Geno’s overwhelmed with emotions as he picks another spoon of oatmeal. Sid trembles. 

“Here, one more spoon, Jeremy. If you eat, be good boy, Sid take you to hockey.” Geno feeds Jeremy, then wipes his little fingers and mouth with the bib. “Good boy. Sid will take you.” He gives Jeremy an assuring squeeze. Jeremy’s eyes are still blank, but his pale, plump lips part, flashing Sid a gap-toothed smile. 

“Will you take me? I’m a big fan of hockey. Mom wanted to take me to the match, but…” The child stops and tears start running down his cheeks. 

“Shhh, don’t cry, I’ll take you, buddy.” Sid dries the tears with his fingers.

“Thank you.” Jeremy says politely. Geno returns from the kitchen and takes Jeremy into his arms. “Come, buddy, time to change clothes and nap.” Jeremy feels Geno’s face in front of him and wraps his arms around Geno’s neck. Sid quietly follows them.

All kids change into their pajamas and Sid tucks them to their beds. Geno unbuttons Jeremy’s shirt with his long and sculpted fingers and tucks it down. He picks little blue pajamas with penguins, a gift from Sidney, for sure, and clothes Jeremy slowly and carefully. He gives him a big smacking kiss and lifts him up before he puts him down in his bed and covers him up to his neck. “Sleep tight, buddy.” He says affectionately.  
Sid and Geno sip their peach juice, Geno’s favorite, but Sid got used to its sweet flavor and honestly, he loves everything that Geno loves. Sid is leaning against the kitchen counter, talking about the 2nd round of the playoffs, when Geno suddenly interrupts him.

“Did you mean it? You take Jeremy to hockey? Really?” Geno raises his eyebrows. 

Sid stops talking about Chara’s shot and takes a gulp of the juice. He looks around himself, feeling slightly confused. Yes, he promised Jeremy that he would take him to the match. Jeremy is blind and small and he wants to make him happy. However, what will he say to his teammates and people around him? I brought my friend and one of his kids? How will he explain that they’re only friends and he only helps them? He never connected his two worlds before, hockey and the kids. Suddenly he feels really uneasy. Geno noticed, too.

“Sid?” 

“I, um, I-I guess. I mean I don’t really know.” Sid shuffles in his place. 

“You don’t know? What that mean? Jeremy happy you take him to hockey and you not sure? Why?”

“It’s just that… I don’t know what to say, Geno. I’m confused. What will my teammates say?” 

“You worry about teammates? You ashamed to show us? Still not learn nothing then.” Geno says bitterly. He finishes his juice, washes the glass quietly and leaves the kitchen. He doesn’t look at Sid anymore. 

Sid stays frozen in his spot, glass clutched in his hands. He doesn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect that, his heart drops. He hurt Geno, let him down. Him and the kids. People he cares so much about. He feels miserable. He doesn’t drink up the juice, just puts the glass on the counter and leaves using the back door. 

Fortunately for Sid’s broken heart, he can’t see Geno returning to the kitchen slowly, hoping that Sid’d be standing there telling him that he changed his mind. He finds the kitchen heart-breakingly empty instead. He picks up Sid’s glass, kisses the place where the print of Sid’s lips can be seen and sighs heavily. 

Sid feels ashamed while passing the old lady on the bench and he hangs his head down, but still feels her strict look piercing him right through to his soul. 

***  
Sid is restless, Geno’s bitter words and sad eyes haunting him everywhere. A week has passed and he didn’t go to the orphanage, not a single time. What’s even worse, they lost both games in Boston and Sid’s play sucked. 

“Sid, I don’t know what’s bothering you, but try to sort it out, will you, my boy?” Dan’s empathic voice echoes in his ears. Sid hangs his head ashamed. Sweat is dripping down his face. “Look, I don’t know what happened, but this is not you. You scored 6 goals in the 1st round and now you haven’t won a single face off in two periods. We need you, buddy.” Dan pats him affectionately before retreating from the locker room. Sid doesn’t even have to look at his teammates, he knows that they whole-heartedly agree with their coach. 

Geno’s voice: “Are you ashamed of us? Still learn nothing, then.” and Dr. Smith’s voice: “There are other things in your life than hockey that can make you happy. He, HE can make you happy, Sid.” run in Sid’s head as he knocks on Ray Shero’s office door. “Come in.” Shero calls. 

“Sidney, nice to see you. Can I help you somehow?” Shero gives Sid a warm smile and firm shake of his hand.

“I, um, I wondered, would it be a problem to get the tickets for the kids and Geno from the orphanage?” Sid looks at Shero hopefully, his hands slightly trembling.

“Are you seriously asking me that, Sid? How long have you known me?” Shero laughs and a few moments and phone calls later, he hands Sidney the tickets without hesitation. 

***  
Sid is scared to death when he crosses the threshold of the orphanage. He thinks that it’s maybe too late, maybe Geno and kids don’t like him anymore, maybe he let them down and they rather forgot about him. He hasn’t seen them in a week, could they forgive him that? His doubts are quickly dispersed when Nathalie shouts: “Sid is here!” and the next thing he hears is the sound of tiny feet running toward him through the halls. 

“Sid, you came back!” Josh yells and jumps at Sid. 

“What took you so long?” Bessie asks strictly. Geno appears as a last person following the delegation of kids, eyeing Sid up. His eyes look tired.

“I’m sorry, I, uh, it took me some time to make sure that every one of you gets the ticket for the next playoff match.” Sidney fishes the tickets out of his pockets and kids lit up immediately. 

“Yaaaaaay! We’re going to the hockey match!” Jeremy was never happier. His whole face shines. 

“I’ve never been to the stadium.” Nathalie whispers.

“You need our help cause your team currently sucks, right?” Bessie winks at Sid. 

Geno moves forward, his eyes changing rapidly. “Thanks, Sid. I knew you change for kids.” He pats Sid’s back warmly.

“For kids and for you.” Sid feels obliged to correct Geno. 

Geno flashes him a smile before he tells to the kids: “Run, get ready, we go to hockey. Yahoo!” and he adds a little cheerful jump. Everyone starts laughing. 

 

***

Shero made sure that the kids would have the best seats for the match and they obediently sat down among thousands of other fans. They were all given tiny Pens jerseys and are crunching on their popcorn, ready for some action. Sid promised to take them to the locker room after the match is over and they can’t wait. Jeremy is happily chatting with Geno, cuddled to his chest. 

Josh seems mesmerized by the flood of people everywhere around them.  
“G, what are they drinking from the plastic cups? Is it a juice? Can we have some?” 

“No, buddy. It beer. Not good for you. You too small. Don’t want beer belly, too.” Geno pats Josh’s head.

“It would make you drunk, too.” Bessie flashes her knowledge proudly. 

“Bessie, you know too much for being six years old only.” Geno laughs lovingly and taps Bessie’s hand. She grins back at him.

The game is completely different from the previous one and Pens shut Bruins down. They outplay them without major problems, Sid is back to his old self, scoring 2 goals and making 2 assists. He is the first star of the match as Pens win 4:1. The whole stadium is applauding and cheering loudly. Kids are standing up, clapping and yelling: “Sidney Crosby is the best, Sidney Crosby is the best!” Sid looks up at them, at Geno watching him fondly and Bessie making a symbol of heart with her fingers and he’s touched. He waves at them and kids start yelling even more loudly in reward. 

Fans leave the arena after the match, but Geno and kids wait for Sid in the corridor. Sid hurries the reporters up, takes a very quick shower and runs to meet them. 

“You were soooo good, Sid!” Josh is thrilled.

“The best.” Nathalie smiles shyly. 

“He is the best, always have been.” Bessie remarks.

“Thank you, Sid, you made my dreams come true.” Jeremy hugs Sid tightly. 

“Not yet, buddy. Come with me.” Sid takes his hand and leads him to the locker room. Other kids and Geno follow. When they enter the locker room, all players are there chatting happily. They look at Geno and kids and grin. 

“So these are the loudest fans, eh? Guys, I could hear you during the entire match, I swear!” Flower blinks at them. 

“Aw, look at this little princess. She is so cute. Hey baby doll, what’s your name?” Duper walks to Nathalie, but she hides behind Geno. 

“She shy, sorry.” Geno shrugs apologetically. 

“I have something for you.” Duper insists and picks up a sock monkey. Nathalie peeks from behind Geno and smiles for a while. 

“Um, guys, this is Jeremy. He can’t see, but he’s our huge fan and this was his first match.” Sid stands in the middle of the locker room with Jeremy in his arms. 

“Welcome, Jeremy. It is very nice to have you here.” Brandon Sutter comes to shake his hand.  
Other players come to meet and greet him as well. “Would you like to go to the ice with us?” Tanger asks. 

“Could I?” Jeremy is overwhelmed. 

“For sure.” TK adds.

“You always say that.” Bessie hits at TK and grins merrily.

Geno kneels down to Jeremy and helps him to change to the jersey. Sid gives him a little stick and laces his skates. “This is a puck. Feel it.” Flower hands the puck to him.

Jeremy feels the pick and smiles. “Must hurt when it hits you.” 

“It does, ask Sid, he knows.” Bessie is at her best again.

Brooks Orpik blushes at her remark, but boys just laugh it off. Jeremy is ready now and Geno picks him up and takes him to the rink. He gives Jeremy to Sid and sits down next to the ice. “Don’t you want to skate with us?” Sid asks tenderly. 

“No, I good here. Would hurt my heart if go to skate.” Geno says, sadness flicking in his eyes momentarily. 

Pens players skate with Jeremy in huge circles around the rink and help him holding his stick. Sid holds his hand all the time and it makes him feel so different. He never felt so good, so content, so happy. He never knew he could feel like that. Geno steps on the ice, taking Jeremy’s hand as well, walking to the net. Geno grabs Jeremy and tells him: “Here net. Feel. Is hard cause made of iron. Feel it? Puck goes in here and horn honks then. Goalkeeper stand here.” Jeremy touches and feels everything. 

They change his clothes again, other players giving the kids tons of gifts, Ray Shero coming to shake Geno’s hand and giving him a check. “Just a little help for your orphanage and a thank you for your amazing work.” He says. 

Geno smiles and nods. Jeremy is overwhelmed with emotions and tears run down his face. “He happy. Not cry because he sad like before, but because he happy now. Thanks to you, Sid.” Sidney’s chest is so tight, he thinks he’ll burst any minute. 

Geno and kids must promise to come again before the players let them go. The kids are pretty tired now and they run straight to their beds once they’re washed and in their pajamas. Sidney insisted on accompanying them back to the orphanage. He kissed the kids good night and waits for Geno in the kitchen. 

Geno comes back looking exhausted. Exhausted, but happy. “Thanks Sid. You made their day. Mine, too. Felt good to be back on ice.” His eyes shine.  
Sid watches him attentively, mesmerized by his closeness, by his warm smile, longing to touch him and never let him go. 

“Geno, you…” his voice dies down.

“Yes, Sid?” Geno moves closer.

“You changed my life. I have so many feels now and if I don’t do something, I’m going to burst.” Sid exhales deeply. His voice is trembling with expectations. His lips are slightly parted, brow knitted in deep concentration.

“Then do, Sid.” Geno walks right to him and Sid’s heart will explode any second now.

“Geno…” Sid whines. “Shhhh” Geno hushes Sid before he leans a little bit down and tenderly kisses Sid’s lips. 

Sid’s reaction is immediate. His hands jump to Geno’s back, pulling him even closer so now Geno’s chest is right next to Sid’s and Geno’s smiles at Sid’s urgency to feel him. Geno’s hands stroke Sid’s curls lightly and Sid closes his eyes. His hands cup Geno’s chin and he kisses him again. It’s slow and tender, but so, so utterly perfect. Sid whimpers at the feeling. 

Geno’s lips are plump and warm and tender and Sid’s world right now is a one big chaos filled with hundreds of rainbows and herds of unicorns running around. Sid licks at Geno’s lips, making the Russian part them a bit and then the kiss intensifies. Their bodies are tightly bonded, their hands running up and down, from their hair and faces to their backs and butts, like they can’t grab enough. 

Sid’s cheeks are heated, his breath is ragged, but he can’t pull away. He makes a mental note that Geno’s kisses are highly addictive. Sid licks into Geno’s mouth, stroking his palate with his tongue before joining Geno’s tongue tenderly. Geno moans in reward and the sound makes Sid shiver. He could stand there all night long and just kiss Geno and hear him moan, but they’re both breathless and have to stop for a while.

“Bessie right. It take you long, Sid.” Geno laughs while stroking Sid’s swollen lips lovingly with his lean, long fingers.

“Oh, come on. I didn’t even know if you liked me.” Sid moans.

“Always. Love at first look. Not play daddies with kids when not mean it serious.” Geno grins. His voice is rougher than usually and it turns Sid on.

“Nealsy said you couldn’t have your own kids, but I didn’t know he meant that you were into guys like me.” Sid smiles knowingly.

“Lazy terrible. Gossip all day, but I thank him for telling you. Help to get us together.” Geno strokes Sid’s curls at the nape of his neck. Sid buries his head between Geno’s shoulder and neck and sighs. This is what happiness feels like, he thinks. 

“You should go. Have rest, you tired after match.” Geno muses, still finger-combing Sid’s curls gently.

“Just a moment, okay?” Sid says before tilting his head up and kissing Geno again. 

When he gets home, it’s almost 1AM. He swears he must have told goodbye to Geno at least forty times and promised that he would be back right in the morning. To make Geno entirely sure, Sid picks up his phone and texts: First thing in the morning I will be with you and the kids.

Geno replies back: Need sleep, Sid! ))))) 

His phone beeps again: And first thing in morning washing, good kids know)))) 

Sid smiles contentedly and drifts off without any problems.

***

Pens win the 2nd round of the playoffs 4:2 and pass smoothly to the conference finals. Kids go to the matches very often, holding their hand made posters and drawings with Sid surrounded by trophies and Sid hugging the Stanley Cup. They cheer on Sid throughout the entire match and their cheering is so catchy that everyone sitting next to their group smiles and cheers with them. 

“Those kids are incredible.” Duper says to Sid after they won their first home match.

“I know. I love them so much.” Sid says seriously while unlacing his skates.

“You found yourself with them, eh?” Flower chips in.

“Yeah, there’s nothing better than kids.”

“And their cute guardians.” Tanger adds making the locker room erupt into loud laughter. Sid just grins and throws a sock at him.

***  
Sid tiptoes secretly to the kitchen and presses a quick kiss to Geno’s lips while Geno sifts the floor.  
Geno grins at him happily.

“Sid, came to help with baking?” 

“Sure, I couldn’t miss it.” He taps Geno’s ass lightly. 

“You naughty boy, Sid.” Geno shakes his head at Sid playfully and ushers them both out of the kitchen. 

Sid is in very good spirits and he sits between Nathalie and Bessie. They both wear pink summer dresses and look like tiny dolls. Sid snaps a picture of them with his phone. 

“You finally bought a new phone, Sid?” Bessie laughs.

“Yep, so I can take tons of your pictures.” Sid nods.

“Ours or Geno’s?” Bessie pokes her tongue out. Sid blushes, but looks genuinely happy.  
“Kids, eh? Always know what is on.” Geno says knowingly. He stops kneading the pastry for the cakes and is wiping the floor from Jeremy’s cheek. Jeremy sits in his lap contentedly adding sugar and water to the bowl when Geno asks him to.

Geno stoods up and leaves for a while: “I bring more shapes for cookies.” He disappears into the kitchen.

Bessie, Nathalie and Sid are spreading the chocolate on the little cookies, while Josh adds some chocolate sprinkles. They are completely and hopelessly covered in chocolate. Sid covers his hands in chocolate, too, he doesn’t mind. It feels good. 

“Geno gave me the most beautiful shape.” Nathalie announces. “I love him so much. Do you love him, Sid?” She looks at Sid curiously.

“Um, yeah, I do.” Sid feels a bit uneasy even though it was an innocent childish question.

“If you love him, you should put a ring on it.” Bessie adds and bumps Sid’s cheek.

“Now where do you know that from?” Sid is amazed by her eloquence.

“From a song. I turned on a radio when G was in the kitchen. But don’t tell him, it’ll be our secret, okay? My song and your love for G, okay?” Bessie grins mischievously.

“Okay.” Sid winks and shakes her hand. 

***

Sid and Nealsy stood in the backyard watching Geno and the kids water the seed plants in their mini garden. 

“Bessie said that if I love Geno, I should put a ring on it.” Sid has never felt this free. He talks about his feelings with a relatively unknown guy and he doesn’t care.

“It’s really bad when kids make more sense than you, eh?” Nealsy punches Sid’s shoulder and laughs. 

“Shut up, Nealsy. Sometimes I feel like Bessie and you are a family.” 

“Of course we are. All of us are.” Nealsy smiles and tugs Sid’s sleeve affectionately.

 

Sid waits for Geno and when he comes back from the garden, Sid takes his hand. 

“I want to take you out.” Sid whispers.

“We out now, Sid.” Geno frowns.

“For a date.” Sid adds and kisses the corner of Geno’s mouth.

“Ah, I see. Right now?” His eyes lit up.

“Why not?” Sid didn’t expect it, but the quicker, the better. He can’t wait.

He waits while Geno washes himself. He paces slowly around the green fence in front of the orphanage when his look falls on the old lady on the bench. She puts her hand to her chest where the heart is located and smiles. “Finally.” she says. Sid smiles back. It’s completely surreal but she knows exactly well what’s going on in Sid’s heart.

***

“You look awesome.” Sid blurts when he sees Geno all cleaned up, wearing his best suit.

“Want to look good for my date.” Geno smiles and follows Sid to his car.

Sid has so many feelings, so many things that he wants to say to Geno, but he’s choked, words stuck in his throat. His hands tap the steering wheel nervously while he’s trying to focus on his driving. He made a quick reservation in one of the best restaurants in Pittsburgh. Just saying his name was enough for the staff to find some vacant table. 

They arrive precisely at 7pm. The waitress takes them to the VIP room and navigates them to their table. There is a bunch of roses in the crystal vase in the middle of the table. Even the tablecloth looks luxurious. The lights are dimmed as Sid wanted. The waitress brings them the red wine Sid ordered. Sid is a great wine connoisseur and he wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. He is a perfectionist and always has been. The waitress, slim blonde, pours the wine and smiles at Sid politely. “Your meal will be here in a minute.” 

Sid nods at her. Geno raises his glass when the waitress leaves: “To us. To you, Sid. You special.” 

Sid chokes. His heart beats wildly and he hasn’t even started sipping the wine. The loving look in Geno’s eyes makes him melt. He can’t take it. He covers Geno’s hand on the table and gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“To us. To you, Geno. It’s you who made me special.” Sid brushes Geno’s knuckles with his fingers before the waitress arrives again. 

“Your meal, Mr. Crosby.” Sid hates that all attention is laid on him only. He just smiles uneasily and then starts eating his steak slowly. 

“Such a great feeling to eat a steak. Finally.” He smiles while chewing.

“You still beautiful. Even when no teeth and jaw big. Your lips amazing.” Geno mumbles. Sid is blushing. He takes another sip of wine.

Geno feels a bit awkward in the luxurious restaurant. He knows that it’s normal for Sid, he is a famous sportsman, but Geno is just a guy from a small town in Russia. His parents taught him to be humble and down-to-earth all the time. He quietly sips the wine, finishes his steak and Caesar’s salad and smiles occasionally at Sid. He never even dreamt about possibility to be Sid’s love interest. It is all so unreal. 

The dessert is a chocolate pie and Geno loves it. He finishes it first and smiles.  
“Amazing pie, Sid. You choose good.” 

“I’m glad you like it, Geno. I tried my best.” Sid is always honest. 

“I feel weird. Never go to luxury restaurants. First time here. We go home now, right?” Geno gives Sid THAT look. His eyes are darker and he pats Sid’s thigh under the table. Sid squirms. He feels the shiver coming down his spine and goose bumps attacking his arms and thighs, where Geno touched him. 

“Sure, we go home now. My place, okay?” 

“Anywhere you want, Sid.” Geno winks. 

Sid signs an autograph for the waitress and they leave the restaurant together. “She love Sid. Sid magnet to all ladies.” Geno grins. 

Sid stops at the parking lot looking at Geno seriously. 

“I don’t care about the ladies, Geno. I care only about you.” He says. Geno’s filled with warm, fuzzy feelings as he gets in the car. He sits next to Sid, his hand resting on Sid’s thigh. Sid’s trying to drive as fast as he can. He wants to be home with Geno as soon as possible. 

***  
Geno doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s slightly drunk, the wine going straight to his head. He just isn’t used to drinking. He works with little kids and his parents taught him not to drink too much, even though he’s Russian. 

They finally arrive to Sid’s house. Sid parks the car in the garage and they slowly enter the house. The moment they find themselves standing in Sid’s living room, Geno grabs Sid’s ass and pulls him close. He kisses Sid hard, his lips insatiable and wanting. Sid licks into his mouth, their tongues battling, both breathing hard. Sid’s hands tuck on Geno’s shirt, but before he goes on, he stops for a second.

“Geno, before anything happens, I need to tell you something.” 

“What is it, Sid?” Geno exhales sharply, his hands still resting on Sid’s butt. 

“I’ve never felt like this before. You completely changed my life and evoked feelings that I was trying to suppress really hard. I just want you to know that…” Sid is quiet for a second, staring into Geno’s eyes before he adds:” I love you, Geno.” 

 

“Love you, too. Always.” Geno says and kisses Sid really hard. The kiss is passionate, desperate, their tongues trying to dominate each other, leaving them completely breathless. Geno sticks his hands under Sid’s shirt making Sid shiver. He quickly gets rid of Sid’s tie and unbuttons his shirt with a swift movement. He loves the view. Sid blushes for a second before he decides to do the same. Geno has an enviably muscular and lean figure and Sid always wanted to see him naked. 

“Geno, I want you so badly.” Sid whispers while taking Geno’s shirt off.

“You never told.” Geno says, fumbling with Sid’s zipper.

“It’s hard to get horny with all these innocent kids around.” Sid exhales pressing a wet kiss against Geno’s collarbone. Geno chuckles.

“Bedroom?” Geno asks impatiently. 

Sid just nods and drags Geno upstairs. They’re both already shirtless, Geno’s hands rubbing small circles on Sid’s back. He manages to unzip Sid’s pants and they fall down to Sid’s ankles. Sid pushes Geno and he falls on Sid’s bed, Sid dropping on the top of him. 

“Don’t move.” Sid says before kissing Geno’s eyelids, cheeks and lips. He nuzzles at his neck, leaving wet marks on his collarbone, moving to his nipples. Sid sucks each nipple carefully making Geno whimper with excitement. He adds a playful love bite on his shoulder. Sid licks his way down Geno’s chest and abs, pressing small wet kisses on Geno’s scorched skin. 

“Sid” Geno sighs, his erection pushing against Sid’s abs. Sid nuzzles against Geno’s cock, hot breath making Geno quiver. He takes the zip into his brand new teeth and pulls it down. Geno is amazed. Sid runs his hands to Geno’s waist, slowly pushing the pants down. Geno pushes his hips up, kicking the pants completely down. Sid puts his hands under the waistline of Geno’s boxers, his lips mouthing on Geno’s achingly hard cock. 

Geno watches Sid licking the thin layer of his boxers and his cock couldn’t be harder. Sid looks up at him, his eyes dark and excited. He licks his lips and pushes Geno’s boxers down. Sid loves the view in front of him. Geno’s dick is thick and big, exactly as he imagined it before. He’s proud that he made him that hard. 

Geno holds his breath while Sid runs his fingers up and down his shaft. He presses slow and wet kisses to Geno’s balls and moves to his dick. Slowly, painfully slowly, Geno thinks, Sid takes him in his mouth and licks. Geno shakes. Sid licks the head of his erected cock, his hands slightly touching his balls. Geno closes his eyes. He lets out a deep sigh. 

Sid loves to please and he gently sucks Geno’s dick. Firstly, he takes his time to circle around the head of the cock, then takes him in further and further. Geno moans and his hips buckle up. Sid blocks his movement by putting his arm on Geno’s abs. He runs his hands down Geno’s thighs. His tongue plays with the slit on Geno’s cock, licking off the drops of the precome. “Sid” is the only thing that Geno manages to say. Sid takes him deeper, his tongue flicking against the vein on Geno’s manhood. He sucks his dick quicker and quicker, taking him further with each movement. Geno loves the pace as he has his eyes shut, his fists clutching the silky covers. Sid moves quickly up and down, enjoying Geno’s cock as the sweetest lollipop, sucking and licking, making moaning sounds. Geno can’t take it much longer. 

Geno watches Sid’s swollen plump lips shining with spit and his precome and he shudders. He can’t possibly describe what he feels at the moment. He has never been so turned on, never in his life. “Fuck, Sid, go on.” He says desperately, his hips moving slightly. Sid accelerates his sucking, caressing Geno’s balls with his fingers. He licks the slit and then stops sucking Geno’s cock. His lips obscenely pop as he leaves the cock and says: “Come for me, Geno. Come into my mouth. I want to taste you so much.” 

Geno can’t hold it anymore, few more licks and rough strokes and he comes right on Sid’s cheeks and lips. Sid gives him a dirty look before running his fingers on his face, collecting the pearly spurts of cum and licking them dry. 

“God, Sid.” Geno sighs, his body feeling boneless and completely spent. He is still shaking as Sid kisses him after his orgasm. He can feel himself on Sid’s tongue and it makes him turned on again.  
He knows that Sid is still hard, so he just puts his hand in Sid’s underwear grabbing Sid’s cock gently. He wraps his fingers around Sid’s manhood and starts stroking him. Sid’s breath is ragged and he can’t talk, just moans among the kisses and strokes. Geno pushes him to the covers, his body pinning against Sid’s and holding him tightly. He fastens the pace of stroking and adds his lips. As Geno starts blowing Sid’s cock, Sid is completely shattered. Geno’s lips move up and down in a very pleasant rhythm and before he knows it, Sid comes with a loud moan and Geno’s name on his lips. Geno grins and swallows Sid’s cum. 

They lazily make out before deciding to take a shower together. The shower turns into another passionate make out and when they fall into the bed, they’re completely tired.

“Night, Sid.” Geno embraces Sid tenderly, inhaling the shampoo scent of his hair.

“Night, G.” Sid smiles and pulls his face to Geno’s chest. They drift off immediately. 

Sid wakes up sooner than Geno. Of course, he does, he wakes up sooner than majority of people. He watches Geno sleeping next to him, his arm crossing Sid’s chest, his hair ruffled, lips slightly parted. Sun beams are dancing on his pale skin, his chest rising up with every inhale. Sid smiles. This is how he imagines a perfect morning and he never wants it to end. He decides that at least once in a year he can sleep longer, so he just peacefully closes his eyes and lets Geno’s breathing lull him into sleep.

 

***

They’ve been dating for a few weeks and Geno can’t miss the Stanley Cup Finals. This is the 6th game and if Pens win at home against Blackhawks, Stanley Cup will be theirs. Sid is again the best player of the playoffs. It doesn’t surprise Dr. Smith at all. Caroline brings him an envelope early in the morning. 

“Your mail, Doctor.” She smiles.

“Thanks, Caroline.” Doctor opens the envelope.  
It contains a small note: “Thank you for everything. SC” and two tickets for the Stanley Cup Finals. Dr. Smith urges Caroline to cancel all his plans for the evening and can’t stop smiling all day long. 

***

Shortly before the beginning of the match, Geno peeks into the locker room. 

“Sid?” he says quietly.

“Yes?” Sid moves to Geno.

“Can talk for a moment?” 

“G, we have a game in a moment.” Sid whines.

“I know, I just…Here.” Geno fishes a ring from his pocket. 

“Oh my God, Geno, what is that?” Sid asks amazed. 

“Just good luck charm.” Geno grins. “Put it next to medallion.” 

“Thank you.” Sid kisses Geno gently. “By the way, I have something for you, too.” Sid picks a small box and hands it to Geno. “Open it.” The box hides a ring as well. Geno is surprised and happy, putting the ring on his finger. 

“Thank you, Sid. Love you.” Geno kisses the top of Sid’s head.

“Love you, too. Did you talk to my sister or is it just by accident that we both bought a ring for each other?” Sid is bemused.

“Taylor best.” Geno says and kisses Sid again.

“Sid, leave the kisses for later, can you?” Duper whines playfully. Geno leaves the room chuckling and waving at Duper. 

***

Pens play fiercely and win the match 4:2. Tazer is pouting, Kaner cussing like an old sailor, but it doesn’t help them, Pens are simply better. Sid scores a goal and has two assists. Consol Energy Centre erupts in joy. Kids are whooping, jumping up and down and screaming. Geno is doing the same. He can’t stop grinning, being proud of Sid and his team. His eyes glisten with happiness. He seems touched. 

“We won!” Jeremy squeaks and hugs Geno fiercely. 

“Did you see how amazing Sid was?” Josh’s eyes shine. 

“Yes, he best.” Geno smiles genuinely.

“He always has been.” Nathalie nods. 

“And always will be. On the ice and off the ice.” Bessie ends the debate. They all hug and celebrate, jumping with joy.

Sid’s eyes sting being hit by the flow of champagne and his hair is damp. His heart beats like crazy and the corners of his lips hurt from constant smiling. He hears his teammates shout: “Fuck, we won!”, “Sid, you beast!”, “Yahoo! We made it!”, “We are the fucking champions!” and his dream came true again. He hugs all of them, his head spinning with excitement. He doesn’t forget about Geno, though. He kisses the medallion and the ring Geno gave him shortly before he lifts the Cup. 

The celebrations will just begin, but he needs to address the media as always. He sees Pierre McGuire moving to him, microphone clutched in his hand. Sid knows exactly well what he will tell him. 

“Sid, you won your second Stanley Cup and became the best player in the NHL after coming back from you concussion and you even played with a broken jaw. That’s amazing!” Whole stadium cheers loudly. “What would you like to say to your fans?” 

Sid takes the microphone and a breath. “I want to say just one thing. Thanks to the fans and my family for their support.” 

“Anything else, Sid?” Pierre smiles widely.

“Yes.” Sid looks up at Geno and pulls his ring out. “When I was younger, I believed that hockey meant everything for me.” The whole stadium is quiet now. Troy Crosby’s jaw tightens. Sid’s agent is clutching his hands together. 

“Now I know I wasn’t right.” People in the Consol gasp. Geno watches Sid attentively. He didn’t see this coming. 

“You know, there are more important things in life than hockey.” Fans stop breathing, is their captain going mad? “I learnt it just this year. So I’d like to dedicate this victory to the man who taught me that, Geno. This is for you and for our kids, Bessie, Josh, Susie, Nathalie and Jeremy. Thank you for changing my life and being my inspiration every single day. Geno, thank you for being the most awesome man I’ve ever met and showing me that love and kids mean so much more than hockey career.” Sid hands the microphone to Pierre who is utterly shocked and speechless.

The stadium is drowning in complete silence. Fans are confused, not knowing what to say, watching their captain wearing his heart on his sleeve. Geno’s heart is beating like crazy, kids tugging on his shirt and asking what does Sid mean by saying what he just said. Trina Crosby is crying. Troy is just gaping, his lips parted. 

Sid watches the people around him. Everybody is so quiet, it makes him mad. He knew he was risking a lot, but it was worth it. He had to say it. He was proud to do it. They may condemn him, every single one of them, but he’s finally free and in love and he has Geno. With Geno, he’ll overcome anything. He doesn’t care what the others think as long as Geno loves him. Geno and the kids, his present, his future.

The deafening silence makes him feel uneasy. His own teammates stand slightly apart from him giving him perplexed looks. Nobody says anything. Pierre is still speechless. Then, all of a sudden, Taylor stands up on her seat and shouts: “GENO BEST! GENO BEST! GENO BEST!” She starts whooping, cheering and clapping her hands. Ray Shero stands up in his box above, leans over the railing and starts clapping as well, smiling at Sid. Sid’s mom follows. Dan Bylsma is next. The kids shout: “Geno best!” and cheer as well. Sid’s dad and agent join.

One by one, everyone in the Consol starts clapping and applauding their captain. Geno blinks his tears back and jumps over the railing running to the ice. He runs to Sid and crushes their lips together in a passionate kiss in front of all cameras and fans. People applaud and cheer even louder. Pierre finally manages to announce that the Pens captain Sidney Crosby just kissed his partner in a very untraditional and unexpected way. 

“Sid, what you do?” Geno smiles breathlessly while cuddling Sid tightly. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for ages. I’m finally completely happy now. I wouldn’t win the Cup without you, Geno.” 

“Not true, you best, Sid.” 

“No, not without you. You made me complete.” Geno doesn’t know what to say, so he rather kisses Sid again. 

“Congrats to you two!” Flower shouts, pouring the champagne on their heads. 

“First we celebrate the Cup and then your wedding!” Tanger adds more champagne and Sid and Geno are suddenly swimming in the champagne fountain. 

***

After Sid’s teammates went to celebrate with their families and Sid has Geno for himself, he asks him seriously: “G, I never asked you and always wanted to, who was that old lady sitting on the bench all the time? Anyone you knew?”

“Old lady? Never saw her.” Geno looks confused.

“Long gray hair, round blue eyes. She sat on the bench next to the fence listening to her radio.” Sid explains. 

“Never saw her, Sid.” Sid could swear he saw her even today sitting somewhere in the stands above smiling down at him. 

“Um, nevermind.” Sid shrugs.

“Maybe she good fairy. Enchant you with love for me.” Sid smiles hopelessly and hugs Geno even tighter pressing a kiss to his temples. 

***

Dr. Smith watches the happening on the ice with happy expression on his face. He is genuinely impressed by the progress that his famous client made. He leans to Caroline and whispers: “Caroline, you can put Mr. Crosby’s file to the archive now.” 

“Sure, Doctor.” Caroline grins.

“Or you know what, Caroline? You can shred it. The boy has finally found his happiness.” They exchange a fond smile and an approving nod. 

 

***

Josh is sliding down the red slide, Jeremy throws a little ball at Geno, the ball bumping into Geno’s head and bouncing to the ground. Nathalie combs her doll, Susie swings and Bessie sits on the top of the jungle gym reading a book, her legs hanging down. Sid slowly walks to them, soaking up the familiar view. He feels at home here, with people he loves the most. They are his family now. 

“Siiid!” Josh runs to him immediately. Other kids join him, giggling and laughing. Geno pats their tiny heads affectionately. 

“I have a surprise for you, kids! Let’s go to my car!” Sid says. Geno quickly kisses him.

“What surprise?” Bessie asks.

“I brought you the STANLEY CUP.” Sid says, his eyes shining with joy.

“Yay!” Jeremy jumps, takes Sid’s hand and drags him in the direction of the car.

“Kids…” Geno shrugs before taking Nathalie’s and Josh’s hands.

“Our kids.” Sid says and holds both Jeremy and Susie. 

“Our almost dads.” Nathalie whispers.

“And the best ones.” Bessie finishes and overruns them all. They keep on walking through the small park, Geno and Sid in close distance, smiling warmly, their eyes radiant with love, the kids running next to them, whooping with happiness and excitement. The wind shuffles in the leaves, ruffling their hair, the sun beams dance on their faces. The echo of their footsteps becomes more and more distant.

The old lady stands up from the bench, leaving it empty behind. She turns her face back and looks at the photo on the corkboard in the hall. Sid is hugging Geno’s chest, Geno’s arm is around Sid’s shoulders, and kids are sitting next to their knees. All of them are smiling happily. Her task is now done.


End file.
